The Journey
by Buscador de Leyenda
Summary: Jacob's sister, Jena, passes through school with high marks. Joey offers to bring her home from Castle Town, but unexpected enemies and traps leads the both Honor Guard and Heroes daughter in a race to head home. *sequel to The Sacrifice R&R?*
1. Pass!

_**Pass!**_

Jena ran through the halls of her school, trying to head to her final exam. This was her final year at St. De Angelis, and she was determined to make sure it was. She rushed through the door just as the bell rang. The teacher looked up at her.

"Hello Jena." the teacher said. "Glad to see you decided to show up on the day of the exam. Are you ready?"

Jena nodded. "Of course. Let her rip." She sat down at her desk. The teacher stood up and picked up a stack of papers. "Now class," she said. "This is the final exam for your archeological class. Pass this, and you are out of here and out into the world. But first you must make sure you can actually pass through. Now, quiet." She started passing out papers. Jena was sitting in the front, staring at the desk.

Something hit her in her head. She turned to find the bully laughing at her. Jena turned back, feeling her face growing red. She couldn't wait to get out of here and be gone.

The test landed on her desk. Jena took one look at Question 1 and instantly knew the answer. _This is going to be easy._ She thought.

An hour later, Jena stood from her desk and set the test onto her teacher's desk. The teacher took one look at it and smiled. "Good job Jena. You have passed with a 3.0." she took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "You are now an archeologist. I always knew you could do it."

A huge grin came on Jena's face. "Really?" she asked. The teacher nodded. "YES!" Jena shouted.

"Oh, can I do one thing before I leave?" The teacher nodded, confused. Jena spun and threw the paperball back at the bully. It smacked him in his head, making him jump in his seat. Before anyone could say anything, Jena shot out the door.

She screamed at the top her lungs, smiling. She was through. Done with the school. And now her dream was coming true. The first thing Jena did was run to the post office. She wrote a letter to all her family and friends in Ordon and gave it to the mailman. She walked out and walked back home. She ran through the door. "Jacob! Abby!"

Jacob came walking around the corner. "Hey Jena. How was your exam?"

Jena smiled. "I passed with a 3.0!"

Jacob was speechless at first, then he picked Jena up. "Awesome Jena! I'm so proud of you!" Jena laughed.

The door opened and closed. They both turned to see Abby walk through. She gave them a weird look. "Anything I should know about?" she asked.

Jacob looked at his fifteen year old sister. "Should I tell her or should you?"

Jena handed Abby the paper her teacher gave her. Abby read it over, then looked at Jena with a look of surprise on his face. "Good job Jena!"

"Thank you!" Jena replied. "I would like to head home so I can tell everyone else about it."

Jacob nodded. "Of course. They'll be excited to hear."

Joey sat there with his friends at the Ordon guard post, playing cards. Joey laid his cards down and everyone else looked at him in disbelief. "Joey, I can't believe you!" one of his friends, Mike said. "You are such a luck dog!"

Joey smiled. "I do have the luck of the devil, don't I? Any chance I can get you ladies to keep playing?"

Mike shook his head. "Sorry dude, you're running me dry of rupees. I need to go check on Chris, make sure he hasn't fallen asleep." A knock sounded from the door. Mike opened the door, then stood back. "It's for you Joey."

Joey stood up and walked through the door. The mailman was standing there. "One letter for a Mr. Joey De Angelis?"

Joey nodded. "That is me mate."

The mailman handed him the letter. "Good day!" he said, and ran off. Joey shook his head, and opened the letter. He saw that it was from Jena. Joey smiled at what was in the letter. He turned and walked through the door.

Mike saw him walk through. "What was in the letter Mr. Luck?"

Joey ignored his comment. "Jena passed from St. De Angelis with a 3.0."

Mike whistled, impressed. "She wants to come back to Ordon and see her family. I'm going to go up to Castle Town and pick her up so she can."

Mike nodded. "Good luck bro."

Joey walked out the door. "Thanks mate." He walked out and looked to the right. "Arek!" he called.

Seconds later, a full-grown German Shepard came bounding out of the tree line and ran to his master's side. Joey kneeled down beside him. "Do you want to go see Jena? Do you?" Arek panted and began wagging his tail. Joey smiled. "Then let's go."


	2. Riding The Danger

**_Riding the Danger_**

Jena woke up, smiling. This was her first day as an architect. It felt weird to her. She got out of bed and walked out of her bedroom, still groggy. Jena looked up and saw Jacob and Abby sitting on the couch.

"Good morning." she said. The couple looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jena." a voice said behind her. Jena turned around and saw Joey standing behind her.

"Joey!" she cried out and flung herself onto him. He laughed and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jena asked, surprised to see the Honor Guard.

"I got your letter and came to give you a V.I.P. lift to Ordon, where everyone is waiting for you. But first, I figured you might want to go shopping." Jena's face lit up.

"Yes!" she spun around to her brother. "Is that okay Jacob?" he laughed.

"Of course it's ok baby sis. Now, go have fun. Abby and I are going on ahead to Ordon and will meet you there." Jena smiled and nodded. She hugged Joey again, thanking him.

"It's no problem. Now, go get dressed. We got a lot to do." Jena nodded and ran toward her room. Jacob walked over to his friend.

"You're gonna take care of her, right?" he asked.

Joey nodded. "Of course mate. I'll protect her with my own life. You know that mate." Jacob laughed.

"That I do Joey. That I do. Well, I guess we'll see you here in a while." Jacob shook his hand, then walked out of the door with Abby.

One minute later, Jena came running out of her room. "Did Jacob and Abby already leave?" Joey nodded.

"Yup. But don't worry, you will see them in a little while. Now, let's go." they walked out the door.

The first part of the day passed without incident. Joey took Jena out to eat, laughing as Arek chased after some pigeons. Afterwards, they walked through the market place. Joey bought Jena a white dress with lace, which she loved dearly. He also bought her a diamond necklace, and a gold bracelet.

Jena admired the gifts and continued saying so. So much that one time Joey looked at her and said, "Keep talking and we'll take them back." Jena laughed and stopped talking about the gifts.

Around noon, the pair walked down the steps of the southern gate. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Joey felt a weird feeling. A premonition in a way. At the same time, Arek stopped and started growling at the carriage Joey hired to take them to Ordon.

"What's going on Joey?" Jena asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Take Arek and go back up the stairs and wait for me to tell you to come down. You understand?" Jena nodded and ran back up the stairs with Arek. Joey turned back to the carriage and slowly drew his sword. He took a single step forward.

The feeling of a giant hand grabbing him and throwing him in the air engulfed Joey as the carriage exploded. He was flung into the air and landed hard on the stairs.

"Joey!" Jena screamed. She ran to him and helped him up. Arek came over and started licking his face.

"I'm fine Arek." he gently pushed the dog away. "Are you okay Jena?" she nodded. Joey sat up weakly and stared at the wreckage. _What happened?_ he looked to the side and saw a figure run off into the distance.

"Look's like we're walking." Jena looked at him surprised.

"Why? Can't we get another carriage?" Joey shook his head.

"They are all taken. And it will take a long time to wait for another one. Come on, it will be fun." Jena looked afraid.

"What if monsters attack us?" Joey laughed.

"Well, you got me and Arek here to defend you. What, you don't think we can handle ourselves?" Jena looked at them both.

"I guess…"

"How about this? You can ride on my shoulders for most of the time. Sound good?" Jena finally nodded.

Joey smiled. "Now that's the spirit!" he picked her up and sat her on top of his shoulders. Jena laughed and they set off for Ordon.

And another traveler set off with them, behind them. _Revenge… Sometimes it can get the best of us._ he thought. Not that he was worried. He smiled to himself.

_Oh, we're gonna have one hell of a time._


	3. Walking Is Good For You?

_**Walking is Good For You?**_

"Joey?" Jena asked. Night was beginning to fall in Hyrule Field. Joey looked down at the young woman.

"Yeah Jena?" he asked.

"How much longer do we have until we get home?" she asked.

"We should get back sometime tomorrow." they came to a lake next to a bridge that ran up hill. "We'll stop here tonight and rest." Jena just nodded and sat down. Joey looked at Arek.

"Go get us something to eat boy." Arek barked once and took off. Joey gathered wood and started up a fire by the time Arek got back with a couple rabbits. Joey wrestled them from him, with Jena laughing beside the two of them. When Joey finally got the rabbits, he cooked them over the fire and handed half of one to Jena. She took it slowly, eyeing it.

"Are you sure it's safe to eat?" she asked warily. Joey laughed and handed one of the rabbits to Arek.

"Of course it's safe to eat. I wouldn't hand you something that could kill you."

Jena still felt weird about eating a rabbit, but eventually gave in. After they got done eating, Jena laid down on the ground.

"I'll take watch. Arek?" Arek whined, then laid down next to Jena. Soon, they were both asleep. Joey watched them for a time, then stood up and went for a walk.

Joey walked up the bridge and through the trees surrounding the cliff. He thought back to earlier today. Someone was after them. That much he knew. _Dark?_ he thought, then shook his head. There was no way Dark could be behind this. Jacob killed him a long time ago. Dark was done.

_Then why do I feel uneasy about this?_ Joey wondered. He leaned against a tree and looked down at Jena and Arek. Something just didn't feel right about everything. He would have to be extra careful from now on. Anything could happen.

SNAP!

Joey grew rigid. Slowly, he drew his sword from its sheath. Staying very still, he waited for any other sign of attacker. He heard panting to his left. Joey swung around and grabbed someone by the throat.

"Don't hurt me!" the man cried out. Joey threw him to the ground.

"Who are you mate?" Joey asked, aiming his sword at the man.

"My name is Falon. You need to get out of here. Darknuts are after me."

Joey looked at him. "How do I know you are not lying?" Falon started to answer, then looked over Joey's shoulder. Joey saw his face turn white.

"Because there's one behind you!" Joey spun around and deflected the Darknuts attack. Joey pushed away the sword and rolled to the side. He lashed out at the Darknuts side, but his fist bounced off the armor. He fell into a tree and ducked as the sword sunk into the wood. Joey punched the Darknuts wrist, breaking it and causing the Darknut to release its sword. Joey cried out and kicked the Darknut in the chest. It fell off the cliff and landed in the water.

"Is it dead?" Falon asked. Joey turned towards the scared man.

"Yeah. It's hard to survive that kind of fall." Joey replied. Joey started walking back towards the bridge.

"What about the other two?" Joey stopped and slowly turned around.

"Two?" Joey asked. The man nodded. "What do you mean 'two'?"

"I was followed by three Darknuts. I don't know where they went." Joey went to reply, but a loud bark rang through the air. Joey spun around and saw Arek fighting back the two Darknuts.

"Arek!" Joey cried. He backed up and ran forward. "Wha-" Falon started, but Joey ignored him. Running at full speed, Joey propelled himself off the edge of the cliff.

Time stayed still as Joey hung there. The feeling of no ground under him made Joey uneasy, but he wasn't about to fail just yet. He slowly fell forward and landed on the ground, rolling forward onto his feet. He drew his sword and dashed forward towards the Darknuts.

The first one saw him just as it was too late. Joey shoved the blade of his sword into the Darknuts side. The Darknut fell to the ground and didn't move. The second one saw him take down the first one and came towards him, sword raised. It fell down on Joey's, the sound of swords ringing in the air. Joey pushed it away, then back flipped away from it as the sword cut through the air. Joey landed on his feet and ducked another swing. He knocked the armor off its chest, and tried stabbing it. But the Darknut dodged swiftly to the side and cut Joey's arm. Joey cried out and backed up, trying to find a way to kill the Darknut.

"Rowf!" Joey heard. The Darknut turned around and got tackled by Arek, who was aiming his teeth at the Darknut. The sword was knocked out of its hands, and they laid there, fighting. The Darknut knocked Arek off and reached for its sword. But screamed as Joey cut its hand off. It looked up and Joey took its head off as well. Then, it was over. Just like that.

"Joey!" Jena shouted, running up to the Honor Guard. She threw herself on him and hugged him tightly. Joey put his good arm around her and held her, then let her go.

"Are you okay Jena?" she nodded.

"Yeah. Just a little shook up."

"Well, go lay down. We have a few hours before sunrise and you should get some rest."

"Where are you guys headed?" Falon asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ordon." Falon was surprised.

"I'm heading there as well. Care if I join you?" Joey looked at him, uncertain. Having another member of their group would help keep monsters away from them, but Joey still felt that uneasy feeling in his gut. Like something bad was about to happen.

"You may come. Get some rest." Falon nodded and laid down. Joey looked down at the cut on his arm. It wasn't as deep as he thought it would be, but he still needed to be careful with it. He tore a piece of cloth out of his tunic and tied it around the cut. He would get it looked at when they reached Ordon. Then he sat down and looked out into the night, feeling both uneasy and happy at the same time.


	4. Who Are You Again?

_**Who Are You Again?**_

They left out the next morning at dawn, heading straight to Ordon. Jena stayed next to Joey, who kept his attention all around the group. The uneasy feeling he had stayed with him still, telling his danger was behind them. They ran into some Mobblins, but managed to fight them off. They ran into a Lizalfo crossing Faron Woods. Joey was injured even more, but was saved by Arek, who tackled the reptile and broke its neck. By the time the sun was high up, the group were nearing the bridge that crossed the canyon into Ordon.

"You see the bridge Jena? We're almost home." Jena smiled big and started for the bridge.

A loud cry split the air. Joey knew that call. It was the war cry of a Darknut. And Joey heard other cries similar to the first one join. He spun around and saw Darknuts running towards them.

Joey turned back to Jena, Falon, and Arek. "Across the bridge! NOW!" they didn't hesitate, sprinting across the bridge and heading for the spring. Joey drew his sword and spun around, successfully taking one Darknut out and pushing another over the edge. But there were too many for Joey to take on, so he turned and dashed down the bridge. He was almost across when the bridge tipped to one side. Joey saved himself by grabbing the rope handles on the side. Turning around, he saw the other Darknuts cutting at the rope. They managed to chop off the other one, and the bridge dropped from under Joey's feet.

"JOEY!" he heard Jena cry out as he fell into the canyon. Joey gripped the rope and prepared to hit the bottom. He was surprised, however, when he swung to the side and slammed into the canyon wall. His breath was knocked out of him and he almost lost his grip on the rope. But Joey clung on tightly and started climbing up. He pulled himself over the edge and laid there, breathing hard. Jena came running up to him.

"Joey! I thought you were a goner!" she shouted and hugged him.

"Yeah. So did I. Where's Falon?" Joey asked. Jena started to answer, but was interrupted.

"Right here boy." Joey looked over at the edge of the canyon to see Falon facing towards the other side. "I must say, you are very hard to kill. Both of you." Arek growled softly, and Joey slowly reached for his sword.

"What are you talking about mate?"

"Remember three years ago," Falon started out of nowhere. "when the fortune teller Madam Fanadi was killed at her shop?" Joey nodded slowly.

"Of course mate. I was sent there to find out what happened. We could never find the killer." Falon chuckled.

"Of course not. Your precious 'Hero' would not want his reputation being spoiled because of that one kill." Joey was confused.

"What are you talking about mate?" Falon turned around.

"The Hero Link's son killed Madam Fanadi. I am her brother. And I have come to seek my revenge upon her death." he raised his arms to the sky and summoned Darknuts.

"Jena, go! Head for the outpost!" Jena took off with Arek and Joey, with the Darknuts following close behind them.

"Mike!" Joey shouted. "MIKE!"

"What!" Mike shouted and looked out the window. Seeing the Darknuts, he went white.

"Hold on Joey! I'll get the door open!" Mike disappeared. Seconds later, the outpost door opened. Jena and Arek ran through, but Joey stopped and faced the charge of Darknut.

"Joey! Come on!" Mike shouted. Joey shook his head.

"They're after Jena! Keep her and Arek safe. I'll be fine mate." he turned back and kicked a Darknut and was soon locked in combat.

Mike swore. He turned to one of his soldiers. "Take Jena and Arek to Link and Jacob. Then get them here. We're gonna need all the help we can get." The soldier nodded and took off. Mike sighed and ran through the door. "Shut the gate! We can't let them through!" the gate shut. Mike rushed over to Joey, and the battle was on.

Jacob walked around his fathers house, feeling worried. _Where are they?_ Jacob knew that Joey would never do anything to hurt Jena, but he was scared. What if Joey wasn't there to protect Jena and she got hurt? Or worse? Abby walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"It's gonna be okay Jacob. They will be here. You know Joey." Jacob turned to her and held her.

"I know. But I'm just scared." Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Jacob dashed to it and threw it open. The first person he saw was Jena and a grin came to his face. But then he saw the soldier who was not Joey, and he frowned.

"Where's Joey?" he asked.

"Sir, Joey is back at the outpost. Darknuts have attacked the outpost and he is keeping them back. Sir Mike asked me to bring her here and get you and your father."

Jacob's heart stopped. _Joey's in trouble!_ He grabbed his sword and walked out the door.

"Then we better go help him."

Joey stabbed another Darknut, but when he did, another one took its place. _Where are all these Darknuts coming from?_ Joey thought at he knocked one upside the head and chopped its arm off. Mike wasn't having much luck either. _This is very bad._ he thought as he got knocked to the ground. The Darknut stepped over him and raised his sword for the final kill.

"Hyah!" came a cry. The Darknut looked up to see a shining blade pierce its armor. The sword came out and then lopped its head off. Joey watched as the Darknut fell, then a hand popped into his view.

"Heard you might need some help?" Joey couldn't believe he was hearing that voice. He looked up to find Jacob standing over him, smiling. Joey smiled back and took his hand.

"Right on time mate. Even though a couple minutes earlier wouldn't have been so bad."

Jacob laughed. "Well, not everyone is perfect. Now, what are we up against?" Joey looked at him.

"Madam Fanadi's brother is out for revenge." the grin on Jacob's face was replaced with horror. "Yeah. I can see you remember."

"Joey, that wasn't me. I swear. It was Dark." Joey held his hand up.

"Don't talk to me mate. Talk to him." Joey pointed past the Darknuts at Falon, who stood there laughing.

Jacob nodded. "Time to pay him a visit. Hold the Darknuts off for a bit longer." Joey smiled.

"Just what I wanted to do with my life."

Jacob ran into the trees and around the battle, slowly keeping an eye on Falon. He needed the upper hand of surprise, that was the only way to win this battle. He managed to creep behind him and pulled his sword out. A chime rang through the air, causing Falon to shiver. He turned slowly.

"Heard you wanted to see me." Falon screamed and swung his staff at Jacob's head. Jacob ducked the swing and brought his sword up to the staff. The Master Sword sliced through the staff, breaking it into pieces. The Darknuts instantly disappeared, leaving behind no trace of their existence. Falon stared at his destroyed staff, than up at Jacob. He started backing away.

"Oh no you don't." Jacob growled. He grabbed Falon and hung him over the edge of the canyon.

"Please don't kill me!" Falon screamed, then started crying. Jacob looked at the pitiful man.

"I should kill you right here, right now." a hand rested on his shoulder. Jacob turned to see Joey standing there.

"Mate, think of how he feels. His sister was killed. What would you have done if that had happened to Jena or Bo?" Jacob stared at the ground, thinking over what Joey had said.

"I would go crazy. I would hunt down who killed them and make them pay." Jacob looked over at Falon, then threw him onto the ground. Falon started crawling back, but was stopped by Mike.

"Listen," Falon turned toward Jacob. "I didn't kill your sister-"

"Yes you did!" Falon cried. Jacob waited for him to stop, then continued.

"Like I was saying, I didn't kill your sister. I had a dark being inside of me. That was what killed her. I know you won't believe me, but it's the truth. Take it or leave it." Falon stared at him.

"Just let me go home." Falon whispered. Jacob looked at Joey, who shrugged. "It's up to you mate."

Jacob turned back to Falon. "You may go. After you fix the bridge." Falon quickly nodded. He stood up, said some words, and the bridge was back to normal. He quickly ran off into the distance.

"Do you think we will see him again Joey?" Jacob asked later that day. They were standing on the balcony after Jena's graduation party, drinking some spring water and looking out into the forest.

Joey shrugged. "I have no clue mate. Maybe, maybe not. But we have to learn to deal with time as it goes on. Who knows? Maybe he will accept what you told him and forgive you." Jacob nodded and took a drink. Then he turned to Joey.

"Thanks for looking over Jena. It means a lot that you put your life at risk for someone who isn't your family." Joey laughed.

"She's as much of my sister as yours mate." Jacob smiled.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Gotta leave tomorrow. Good night Joey."

"Good night Jacob."

"ARGH!" Dark cried. He threw his crystal ball into the distance, enraged. _He bested me again!_ Dark thought angrily. Ganondorf chuckled.

"So, it seems Jacob is as stubborn as his father." Dark turned and growled.

"How long until we get out of here?" Dark asked. Ganondorf looked up to the dark being.

"Soon. Very soon." Dark turned and looked out into the distance.

"It had better be."


End file.
